La Vida Continua
by Matriashker
Summary: Yay..... No se me ocurrio nada para poner perdonen :P : Dejen reviews por favor.
1. La Batalla

_Ok lo admito no he terminado mis dos anteriore fics, pero de verdad me urge hacer este xD, asi que me comprometo a luego hacer los otros, asi que sin mas preambulos..._

**DISCLAIMER: YO NO POSEO KINGDOM HEARTS NI NADA DE LAS COSAS QUE TIENEN.**

**La Vida Continua....**

Un tranquilo dia en el Castillo Oblivion, por lo menos hasta ese momento, el sistema de alarma del castillo se activo, un ataque de los Heartless se dirigia hacia el...

"Vamos resistan, tenemos que defender este punto de los Heartless" - dijo Xaldin

"¿Dónde estan Larxeus y Vexen?" - se pregunto Zexion

"Abajo defendiendo el salón principal con Demyx y Marluxia" - le respondio Xemnas

La batalla fue muy intensa en el segundo piso, todavia tenian esperanzas hasta que...

"¡Abran la puerta dejenme entrar!" gritaba al guien desde el otro lado de la puerta que daba al primer piso

Roxas corrio hacia ella y la abrio, era Demyx el que gritaba

"¡Demyx!, que rayos haces aca, anda abajo con tus compañeros y ayuda a defe-" - le reprimia Xigbar

"¡¿QUÉ COMPAÑEROS?!, abajo todos estan muertos" - le explico Demyx

"..." - Xion

"Bueno, es hora de cambiar de planes Roxas, Axel y Demyx usteden vayan arriba, ustedes van a ser la última línea de defensa del Castillo" - les dijo Xemnas

"Pero..." - susurro Roxas

"Pero nada, vayan rápido" - les grito Xaldin

Roxas asintió, él sabía que probablemente no iban a sobrevivir, pero tenia que cumplir su deber, ellos subieron y se prepararon para el combate... Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo...

"¡¡¡Zexion no!!!" - gritaba Saix mientras veia morir a su compañero

" Primero Xigbar, Xion y ahora Zexion" - respondia Luxord

"Ustedes 4 suban yo me encargo de ellos" - les ordeno Xemnas

"Pero Xem-" - dijo Saix

"¡¡¡Nada!!!, suban y cumplan su mision, y Xaldin sella la puerta cuando pasen todos, para que los Heartless no puedan entrar" - Les dijo Xemnas

"Claro, ahora ustedes corran" - grito Xaldin

Los 4 corrieron hacia la escalera y dejaron a Xemnas luchar solo, como el les ordenó

"Esperen tengo que sellar la puerta como me dijo Xemnas" - dijo Xaldin

"Esta bien, nosotros nos vamos, te veremos alla arriba" - le respondio Larxene

"Esperen no puedo hacerlo solo, alguien tiene que quedarse a ayudarme"- les dijo Xaldin

"Esta bien yo me quedare ustedes vayan" - respondio Saix

"Claro, arriba nos vemos" - les dijo Luxord

Luxord y Larxene subieron y subieron cuando de pronto se oyo una gran explosión, miraron para abajo y se dieron cuenta que la puerta habia sido destruida por los Heartless, y la explosión mató a Xaldin y Saix...

"¡¡¡¡Xaldin... Saix!!!!" - grito Luxord

"Están muertos, vamos corre tenemos que llegar arriba" le dijo Larxene

Corrieron hasta llegar a la última línea...

"¿Y los demás?" - pregunto Demyx

"Muertos..." - le dijo Luxord

La puerta tra ellos se rompio también, dando entrada a miles y miles de Heartless

"Que nunca nos van a dar un respiro" grito Roxas

"Esperen si Xemnas era el número I es muy probable que sea el más inteligente, seguro tiene algo preparado" - les dijo Demyx

"Es cierto voy ir a ver a su oficina a ver que encuentro"

Roxas abrio un portal oscuro y desaparecio...

"Claro déjanos el combate a nosotros" - se quejó Demyx

Se abrio otra vez el portal y aparecio con una Keyblade que nunca habia visto nunca

"Encontre esto, al parecer es una Keyblade, pero siento un extraño poder viniendo de adentro de ella, ¿para que será?" - les comento Roxas

"Es la Keyblade de la Oscuridad y se usa para liberar lo que hay dentro del corazón de un ser" - le respondio Axel

"Ya veo..." - dijo intrigado Roxas

"¡¡DIOS!!, podrian dejar de juguetear y ayudarnos a pelear" les dijo Demyx

"Esta bien" - le respondio Axel

Roxas se quedó parado ashi con la Keyblade en sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podía hacer con ella...

"¡Rox-!" - gritaba Axel, mientra volteaba justo para verlo introducirse la Keyblade en el medio del pecho

"¡Roxas no que haces!" - le dijo Axel mientra corria hacia él

En ese momento la Keyblade desaparecio y Roxas se elevó en el aire envuelto en un aura de luz blanca...

"¡¿Que hiciste?!" - le grito Axel desde el suelo

"Los voy a salvar" - le respondio Roxas

Roxas se elevo más y más hasta que el brillo desaparecio por completo por unos cortos segudnos, luego una luz mas brillante aun rodeo al edificio y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos la luz se desvanecio... Los Heartless ya no estaban, pero Roxas tampoco...

"¿Y los Heartless?" - se pregunto Demyx

"Al parecer ya no estan acá" - le respondio Luxord

"Y Roxas tampoco..." - susurro Axel

"¡¿Que?!" - exclamaron los otros

"No esta, se desvanecio igual que los Heartless" - les explico Axel

"¿Pero que pasó?" - le pregunto Demyx

"Uso la Keyblade de la Oscuridad y desaparecio" - le explico Axel

"Pero la Keyblade sirve para liberar lo que hay dentro del corazón de un ser, significa que Roxas si tenia un corazon, pero eso no explica porque se desvanecio..." dedujo y dijo Larxene

"Tienes razón en eso..." - le respondio Axel

"Bueno creo que deberiamos ir abajo para limpiar este desastre" - sugirio Luxord

"Si, vamos" - le siguio Demyx

Bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con una extraña sorpresa...

"¿Saix... Xaldin?, como es que... estan aqui" - se extraño Demyx

"Al parecer no somos los únicos" - dijo Saix señalando hacia el gran salón donde estaban Xemnas y los demás

"No puedo creerlo" - exclamo Larxene

"Bueno oigan ustedes, no tengo idea de que sucedio, pero esto amerita una reunión, todos a la sala de reuniones ahora" - anuncio Xemnas

_Bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo de mi fic, asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo... Yo se que hay algunos errores con respecto a la historia y esas cosas, pero bueno... Hasta el proximo capitulo..._


	2. No creo que vuelva

_Bueno este el segundo capítulo de mi fic, así que..._

Así que todos se reunieron como Xemnas les dijo...

"Bueno, todos sabemos que acá ha sucedido algo muy extraño" - Les dijo Xemnas a todos

"Necesitamos una explicación" - ordenaba Saix

"Bueno la verdad no estoy muy seguro de lo que sucedio, todo fue tan rápido" - les contesto Demyx

"Señor, podría retirarme a mi habitación, es que no me sintio con fuerzas" - se quejaba Zexion con Xemnas

"Esta bien puedes retirarte" - le respondio Xemnas

"¿Podemos ir con él?" - le preguntaron Larxene, Demyx y Axel

"¿Porque no mejor se van todos de una vez?, esperen lo digo figuradamente, quedense los demás, ustedes cuatro pueden retirarse" - les dijo Xemnas

Zexion, Axel, Larxene y Demys salieron de la sala de conferencias y se dirigieron a la habitación de Zexion...

"Wow, que habitación tan......" - Axel

"¿Oscura?" - continuo Demyx

" ¿Porque no abres las cortinas?" - Le pregunta Larxene

"Me gusta mi habitación como esta, así que no la toquen" - Zexion

"Como quieras" - le dijo Demyx, apartandose del switch de la luz

Estuvieron conversando un durante un largo tiempo, de lo sucedido, hasta que el reloj del Castillo marcó las 11 de la noche...

"Yo creo que mejor me voy, estoy cansado, y probablemente, mañana nos asignen misiones, así que me voy a descansar" - les dijo Demyx mientras se dirigia hacia la puerta

"Yo tambien me voy" - les dijo Larxene

Axel fue el último me irse, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, casualmente, Larxene pasó junto a la sala de Conferencias, las lucers estaban prendidas y las puertas cerradas, los demás seguian ahi, y escucho cosas que no le agradaron mucho...

"¿Y crees que el chico Roxas regrese?" - pregunto alguien, quien indudablemente era Xaldin

"Talvez sí, talvez no, lo más probable es que no lo volvamos a ver nunca más..." - le respondio una voz que no pudo distinguir

Al escuchas esto no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, y luego se dirigio a su habitación. Entro y se sentó al borde de su cama...

"Una lágrima.... pero nosotros no tenemos corazón... pero Roxas si, entonces nosotros... ¿también tenemos uno...?" - se pregunto intrigada a si misma

"Me siento triste por Roxas.... me preocupa lo que le haya podido suceder... el era muy especial... y ahora se fue..." - se dijo entre sollozos mientras se diriga a su balcón...

"Roxas, si es que puedes escuchare, solamente quiero que sepas que... eres muy especial para mí... y... te necesito... aquí a mi lado" - Le decia Larxene a los vientos, con la esperanza de que Roxas estuviera en algún lugar y la escuchara...

Larxene se quedó un largo tiempo en su balcón, y luego se echo a dormir, era una fría noche, cuando de pronto...

"¡Larxene!" - alguien gritaba

Ella se despertó en un sobresalto y se preguntaba cual era el origen de esa voz

"¡Larxene!" - escucho ella nuevamente, y se dio cuenta que la voz provenia de su balcón

Ella se dirigio al balcón y se encontro con una extraña sorpresa...

"¿Roxas?" - Dijo ella

"Hola Larx" - Le respondio el

"¿Como es que est-" - Larxene

Roxas no la dejo continuar poniendole el dedo en los labios...

"No hay tiempo para preguntas" - le contesto el

"Me alegro de que hayas regresado" - le dijo ella

"Vine solo para verte" - Roxas

Al oir esto ella se sonrojo y Roxas no lo ib a pasar por alto...

"¿Que pasa?, estas roja" - Roxas

"No nada" - Larx

Roxas le agarro la cara con las manos y le dijo

"A mi no me puedes engañar" - le dijo el

"Es que.... tengo algo que decirte" - Larx

"Aver.. dime" - Roxas

Larxene lo agarro de la mano y le hizo pasar, los dos se sentaron en el borde de la cama...

"Y, ¿que querias decirme?" - le pregunto el

"Bueno, la verdad estaba muy preocupada por ti... no sabia que había ocurrido y pense que nunca te volveria a ver..." - Le dijo ella

"Pero estoy aqui" - le contesto el

"Lo se, pero prometeme que nunca te vas a separar de mi, no podria vivir sin ti" - Larx

"Te lo prometo" - Roxas

"Yo te quiero, y nunca podria vivir sin ti" - Larx

"Larx...." - Roxas

Los dos se miraron y se unieron en un beso que cambiaria por completo la forma de ver el mundo de los dos...

_Y bueno aqui termina el segundo capitulo de mi fic, y gracias a _Winter Rain 3 _por el revie2 ^.^ bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo_


	3. Una Nueva Aventura

_Tercer capitulo de mi fic..._

"¡¿Larxene?!" - alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto

Ella se desperto de un sobresalto...

"Roxas, ¿puedes abrir?" - dijo ella

...

"¿Roxas?" - dijo ella de nuevo

De pronto se dio cuenta, que todo fue una fantasia, un simple sueño que ocurrio solo en su mente, algo irreal... algo triste... ella se paro y se dirigo a la puerta

"Buenos días Larxene" - Le dijo Demyx

"Hola" - le contesto ella

"Ahmm... ¿no has visto mi cytar?" - Demyx

"No" - Larx

"¿No te importa si paso a buscarla?" - Demyx

"Pasa, pero no te demores" - le dijo ella

Demyx paso y empezo a buscar su cytar, Larxene se sento al borde de su cama, inevitablemente se puso a pensar en su sueño, y no puedo evitar... llorar

"Bueno, aqui no esta desp-, Larxene, ¿ocurre algo?" - Demyx

"No" - apenas logro contestarle Larxene

"Yo se que sí, vamos dime, confia en mi, ¿tiene que ver con Rox-" - Demyx

"¡No! Ahora largate, quiero estar sola" - le gritaba Larxene en medio de su llanto

"Bueno, pero recuerda que si necesitas a alguien, yo voy a estar ahi, para ayudarte, nos vemos" - Demyx se fue y la dejo sola

"Roxas..... no sabes cuanto te quiero, te necesito a mi lado... ¿Porque te fuiste?..." - sollozaba Larxene

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, el castillo no era el mismo, silencio, mucho silencio, demasiado... no había nadie que alegrara el lugar... Mientras tanto, Demyx seguia buscando su guitarra, cuando se le ocurrio ir a buscarla al cuarto de Roxas, y asi lo hizo...

"Se que no deberia esta aqui, pero debo encontrarla" - se decia asi mismo

Abrio la puerta y encontro algo que no esperaba encontrar ahi

"¿Larxene?" - Demyx

"Hola Demyx, ah toma encontre tu cytar" - le respondio ella

"Gracias... y... ¿que haces aca?" - le pregunto el

"Nada, ¿te puedes ir?" - le dijo ella

"Bueno, pero recuerda lo que te dije antes" - le dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta cuando Larxene se paro y le agarro del brazo

"Espera" - Larxene

"Dime" - Demyx

"¿Podemos hablar?" - le pregunto ella

"Claro, dime que ocurre" - le contesto el

"Bueno la verdad, nose como explicarlo.." - Larxene

"..., bueno, talvez estas confundida o simplemente es que extrañas a Roxas y no lo quieres admitir" - le dijo Demyx

"..., bueno esa es la verdad" - Larxene

"Sabes, resulta muy curioso, ya que cuando el recien se unio, lo tratabas muy mal" - Demyx

"Lo se pero eso quedo en el pasado..." - Larxene

"Si, talvez ahora lo odias mas" - Le dije Demyx, lo cual fue un gran error

Larxene llego a su ultimo punto, saco sus kunai y estaba a punto de atacarlo, cuando el la tomo del brazo...

"Tranquila, yo se que lo amas, solo queria comprobar algo" - le dijo el tranquilizandola

"Yo nunca dije que lo amaba" - le contesto ella

"¿Y lo amas? ¿Hasta que serias capaz para traerlo de vuelta?" - le prwgunto el, en un tono desafiante

"Haria... lo que sea para traerlo a mi lado" - le contesto ella

"Bueno, eso me alegra, ahora tengo que irme" - Demyx

Demyx se puso de pie y se fue, dejando a Larxene sola, sumida en sus pensamientos... Larxene se puso a pensar en quien podria ayudarla en su cometida, y se le ocurrio ir donde Zexion a preguntarle unas cosas...

"Hola Zexy" - Larxene

"Hola" - Le contesto el sin despegar los ojos de su libro

"¿Me puedes contestar algunas cosas?" - le pregunto ella

"Claro, podria ser interesante, ¿que cosas quieres saber?" - le dijo el

"Bueno, dime, nosotros... ¿podemos morir?" - le pregunto ella

"Mmmm, interesante... bueno por todo lo que se y lo que he leido, uno no puede morir si no tiene corazón" - le respondio el

"¿Entonces que pasa cuando `morimos´?" - Le dijo ella

"Nada, solamente desaparecemos, sin mas" - le respondio el

"Ah, bueno gracias por todo" - le dijo ella y luego se fue

Ella fue a la sala de estar y se puso a pensar

"Bueno, si Roxas pudo usar la espada significa que si tenia un corazon, entonces el si puede morir, y esta muerto en este momento, pero donde estan los muertos" - se dijo en voz baja

"En el Inframundo..." dijo alguien detras de ella

"Ahh" - dijo ella, volteo y se dio cuenta que era Marluxia

"En el Inframundo, ahi van los muertos" - le dijo nuevamente el

"Tienes razón, eso significa que el esta ahí, gracias Mar-Mar" - le dijo ella

"Claro, un placer" - le respondio el

EL dia continuo normalmente, sin nada interesante que nombrar, cuando el reloj del castillo marcó las 12 de medianoche, Larxene se levanto de su cama, se alisto y se dirigio al salon de estar, abrio un portal oscuro que la iba a llevar al Inframundo cuando...

"¡Larxene espera!" - grito alguien desde el pasillo

Ella se dio vuelta y se llevo una extraña sorpresa... Demyx, Axel, Zexion y Marluxia estaban ahi parados..

"Chicos..." - susurro ella

"Demyx nos conto todo" - le dijo Axel

"Zexion y Marluxia tambien" - le dijo Demyx

"No vamos a dejar que vayas sola" - Zexion

"Gracias chicos..." - les dijo ella

"No hay nada que agradecer nena" - le contesto Marluxia

"Bueno, no hay tiempo para hablar vamonos" - Dijo Zexion

Todos se metieron en el portal y desaparecieron en una noche fria y oscura como ninguna otra...

_Ahi termina mi tercer capitulo de mi fic, creyeron que Roxas iba a regresar tan facil ¿? ^.^ Bueno nos veremos en unos dias..._


	4. Que más haría a la 1 de la Madrugada

_Cuarto capitulo ^.^ gracias a _Elizander _por el review..._

Los 5 abandonaron el castillo y se dirigieron al Inframundo... Llegaron directamente a los aposentos de Hades...

"Ya bueno, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Hades" - dijo Demyx

"Ya lo encontre" - les dijo Axel

Los 5 se acercaron a algo que parecia una cama y lo vieron durmiendo

"Ayyy, porque esta durmiendo.. esto complica todo" - dijo Demyx

"Bueno, si lo pensamos es la 1 de madrugada, asi que.... ademas porque no simplemente lo despertamos" - sugirio Zexion

"Si, tienes razon, yo lo despertare" - dijo Marluxia, acto seguido saco su scythe

"Detente, porque no simplemente le gritamos" - sugirio Larxene

"Claro... Hades..." - Demyx

...

"Hadeeeessssss" - Demyx

...

"¡Haaaaaaadddddeeeeeessssssss!" - grito Axel

Hades se desperto y se sento al borde de su cama

"Panico, ya te dije que no vas a usar el Infernodromo pa- ... ¿Quienes son ustedes?" - Hades

"Eso no importa ahora" - le contesto Larxene

"¿Que quieren de mi?" - les dijo Hades

"Tu eres el encargado de las almas de los muertos... ¿no?" - le pregunto Demyx

"Si, el todopoderosos Hades a su servicio" - les contesto el

"Bueno, queremos revisar tu lista de muertos" - le contesto Larxene

"¿Para Que? ¿Estan buscando a alguien en especial?" - les dijo Hades

"Si" - le conesto Zexion

"Bueno, es decir que mas estaria haciando a la 1 de la madrugada...." - les contesto sarcasticamente Hades

Todos se dirigieron a una especie de pileta que habia en el centro de la habitación...

"¡Peces! ¿Puedo tocarlos?" - pregunto Demyx

"No son peces, son almas" - le contesto Hades

"..." - Demyx

Hades saco un rollo de papel, que al parecer era una lista de las almas que tenia en lapileta, y al parecer la lista no tenia fin....

"¿A quien buscan?" - les pregunto el

"Roxas..." - dijo Larxene

Hades busco en la lista nombres con la letra R...

"Aver... aja aqui esta Roxas" - les contesto el

"¿Y se puede traer a alguien muerto de nuevo a la vida?" - pregunto Axel

"Yo si, ustedes no" - contesto Hades

"¿Lo puedes traer?" - le pregunto Larxene

"Hahaha, no es algo tan facil, se necesitan ciertos materiales" - les dijo Hades

"¿Que necesitas?" - le pregunto Demyx

"5 cristales de perdicion y 2 gemas de vida" - les respondio él

"¿Donde las podemos conseguir?" - pregunto Zexion

"En cualquier mundo" - les contesto el

"Bueno, nosotros las traeremos y tu traeras a Roxas de vuelta..." - le dijo Larxene

"Como digas" - le contesto Hades

Larxene abrio un portal oscuro y regresaron al castillo... cuando de pronto algo que parecio un armario se abrio en los aposentos de Hades... Y alguien salio de él, era Maléfica

"Muy bien echo mi amigo" - le dijo Malefica

"Si, justo como te dije que lo haria" - le contesto el

"Cuando tengamos esos materiales voy a poder contruir la mejor arma de todas.... jajajaja" - le dijo ella

"¿Cual es?" - pregunto Hades

"Todo a su tiempo mi querido amigo"- le contesto ella

"Pero no veo como me beneficiare yo, voy a perder un alma de mi prision y no gano nada..." - le dijo Hades

"Tranquilo mi amigo, primero completa lo que te dije y luego obtendras lo que quieres" - le respondio ella

Malefica desaparecia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hades volvio a su cama y los 5 ya habian llegado al castillo...

"Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos lo que necesitamos" - dijo Axel

"Si, mañana comenzaremos la busqueda" - dijo Larxene

"Si, ahora quiero descansar" - dijo Demyx dirigiendose a su habitacion

Uno a uno se fueron llendo y la sala de estar quedo vacia y fria como siempre, la noche continuo y por como venian las cosas, Roxas no iba a volver tan facilmente...


	5. Hablar Dormido es Malo

_Quinto capitulo, gracias a _Elizander _por el review y deberian leer su fic de Kingdom Hearts que esta muy bueno..._

A la mañana siguiente... Todos estaban en la sala de estar, cuando Demyx entro...

"Mmm, ya termine de hacer el desayuno, asi que... vengan a..... comer..... *ahhhhhh*" - les dijo Demyx a todos

"¿Que pasa Demyx?, ¿muy cansado?, no has parado de bostezar desde que te levantaste" - le dijo Xemnas

"Ahh, si... lo que pasa, es que mi cama... esta *ahhhhhhh*, bueno no importa, ¿van a venir o no?" - contesto Demyx

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor, y empezaron a comer...

"Espero que les guste" - les dijo el

"Mmmm, Demyx, me gustaria saber, porque hay sal y pimienta en mis panqueques..." - le dijo Saix

"Demyx, tengo miel en mis huevos fritos...." - añadio Lexaeus

Demyx no puedo evitar dar un golpe a la mesa con su cabeza por su error, aunque no fue de mucha importancia y todos continuaron comiendo... Al final todos terminaron de comer y se fueron parando y saliendo del comedor, uno por uno. Cuando solamente quedaron Demyx, Axel, Larxene y Zexion....

"Larxene no has tocado tu comida" - le dijo Demyx a Larxene que solamente daba vueltas con su tenedor por todo el plato

"No tengo hambre..." - le contesto ella

"Bueno chicos yo me voy llendo, tengo cosas que hacer" - les dijo Axel antes de retirarse

"Zexion, es malo leer en la mesa, ahora termina tu comida" - le reprocho Demyx a Zexion

"No tengo hambre" - le contesto parandose de la mesa y llendose a la sala de estar

"Espera Zexion, bueno vete despues no me pidas que te prepare tus extravagancias culinarias que tanto te gustan" - le grito Demyx

"¡Yo se cocinar!" - le grito Zexion desde el pasillo

Demyx fue recogiendo los platos para luego adentrarse en la cocina a limpiar... Al final Larxene no quiso comer y se fue a su habitacion

"Bueno, sabemos que necesitamos para traer a Roxy de vuelta, ahora solo hay que buscar" - se decia a si misma

El dia fue avanzando sin nada interesante ocurriendo.... Marluxia estaba en su jardin trbajando sus flores...

"Bueno, flores.... espero que crezcan hermosas y fuertes.... asi que mejor ser-" - estaba diciendo cuando una extraña piedra brillaba cerca a sus flores, la recogio y fue adentro...

"Xemnas.... Xemnas" - empezo a buscarlo Marluxia

"¿Que ocurre Marluxia?" - le pregunto el

"Encontre esto en mi jardin, puedes decirme que es" - le dijo el

"Bueno, por la textura, forma, color.... y sabor, puedo afirmar que es una gema de vida" - le respondio Xemnas

"Gracias Xemnas" - le respondio Marluxia y se fue

Marluxia se acordo de lo que les dijo Hades y empezo a buscar a Larxene por el castillo... Al final la encontro en su habitacion...

"Larxene mira lo que encontre" - saca y le enseña la gema

"¿Que es eso?" - Larxene

"Es una gema de vida" - Le respondio el con una sonrisa en el rostro

"No puedo creerlo, fue más facil de lo que esperaba, ahora falta 1 gema y 5 cristales" - le respondio Larxene

Marluxia se fue de la habitacion para contarles a los demás, mientras Larxene se echo a dormir para prepararse para la busqueda de los demás materiales...

xxxxxxxxx

"Larxy" - le decia alguien a Larxene, ella se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que era Roxas

"Roxy..." - le contesto ella

"Hola Larxy, ¿que tal todo?" - le pregunto el

"Mal, no sabes cuanto te extraño" - le respondio ella mientras se sonrojaba

"Bueno, eres consciente que estas soñando.... ¿no?" - le dijo el

"Si, pero estando a tu lado todo es una realidad" - le dijo ella abrazandolo, al principio Roxas se sorprendio pero luego le respondio el abrazo

"Estoy tan cerca de ti... siempre estare en tu corazon" - le dijo el

"Pero... yo no tengo corazon..." - le respondio ella

"Te sorprenderias bastante lo equivocada que estas" - le respondio el

"Per-" - Larxene

"shhhhhh, hay muchas cosas que hablar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo" - la silencio y luego se besaron, pero como la anterior vez, todo fue una ilusion...

"Larxene" - susurraba alguien

"Me tengo que ir Larxy, adios" - le dijo Roxas

"No espera" - le contesto ella, pero era muy tarde

xxxxxxxxx

"Larxene...." - susurraba Demyx

Larxene se desperto en un sobresalto y miro a Demyx que estaba parado al borde de la cama...

"¿Demyx? ¿Que quieres?" - Son las 12 te estamos esperando para irnos

"Esta bien, en un momento voy" - le contesto ella

Demyx se estaba llendo... cuando estaba a punto de abrrir la puerta para irse le dijo...

"Sabes, hablar dormido puede traer problemas" - le dijo el sarcasticamente

"¿Que oiste?" - le respondio ella, con la cara en un tono rojo intenso por la vergüenza

"Tranquila, no le dire a nadie que Tu y Roxy se aman mucho mucho" - dijo el antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta tras de el

"No puedo creer que me haya oido" - se dijo a si misma Larxene

Despues ella salio y se dirigio a la sala de estar, ahi estaban todos excepto Marluxia

"¿Y Marluxia?" - pregunto Larxene

"No nos va a acompañar, pero me dio la gema para cuidarla" - le contesto Axel

"Bueno es su decisión" - dijo Larxene

"¿A que mundo vamos?" - pregunto Demyx

"Bueno llene un cajita con papeles con los nombres de diferentes mundos, asi que vamos a sacar papeles y vemos a donde vamos, yo y Zexy tendremos que sacar 1 mas" - respondio Larxene

Todos metieron sus manos en la cajita y sacaron papeles

"Radiador Springs" - Demyx

"Port Royal" - Axel

"Reino de Cuzco y Tierra de Halloween" - Zexion

"Atlantica y Tierras del Reino" - Larxene

"Bueno, ¿a cual vamos primero?" - pregunto Demyx

"Vamos a Tierra de Halloween primero" - les dijo Larxene

Larxene abrio un portal oscuro y desparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno...


End file.
